The present invention relates to a diode-less array for a one-time programmable memory and a method for manufacturing a diode-less array for one-time programmable memory, and more particularly, to a diode-less array for a one-time programmable memory having a dielectric layer and a method for manufacturing a diode-less array for a one-time programmable memory having a dielectric layer.
Erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM) is known in the art. An EPROM is programmed electronically, usually by means of a programming device for storing and downloading information. An EPROM can be erased and reprogrammed. The EPROM typically includes a quartz glass window in the package for erasing the contents by the application of ultraviolet (UV) light. When the quartz glass window is exposed to the UV light for a period of time, the EPROM is erased and can then be reprogrammed.
One-time programmable (OTP) memory is also known in the art. There are several types of OTP memory including fuse, anti-fuse, PROM and mask read only memory (mask ROM). Generally, the content of an OTP is created (programmed) by the customer rather than by the manufacturer. A PROM is a kind of storage device like an EPROM but with no quartz glass window in the package for erasing the contents which reduces the packaging cost but means the device cannot be erased with UV and so can only be written once. A PROM usually comes with all bits reading as logic “1” and blowing a fuse during programming causes each respective bit to read as a logic “0.”
Fuse OTP cells include a plurality of “fuses” that are selectively exposed to programming currents in order to burn-out selected fuses to achieve desired programming. Anti-fuse OTP cells use breakdown of metal insulator or diode structures to create two differing resistance states to achieve desired programming. An antifuse functions in an opposite manner as the fuse which allows conduction up to a certain level. An antifuse allows conduction up to a certain level and when that level is exceeded, the antifuse closes the conduction path thereby allowing low resistance current flow through the antifuse.
Mask ROM is a type of OTP that is programmed during fabrication, therefore there is no programming circuitry necessary for a mask ROM. As the name implies, a mask ROM is created during semiconductor fabrication by selectively photomasking the fabricated device to achieve the desired programmed state. However, programming a mask ROM becomes increasingly difficult as memory cell size is further reduced. Additionally, the turn around time (TAT) to manufacture an order may take several weeks because particular masks have to be developed for each application.
It is desirable to provide a diode-less array for OTP memory. Further, it is desirable to provide a OTP memory array that has a dielectric layer.